Glee 2013 Chapter 10
by mudv213
Summary: Shocking secrets are revealed about Alexander, a new friend joins the New Directions, and Brittany moves ahead in her studies. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester is put on temporary leave during preparations for Regionals, and Tina makes a dangerous decision after her parents discover her pregnancy. I do not own Glee or any of the songs and artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Mr. Schuester had been called in to Principal Cooper's office, completely unsure of what he wanted. As he entered, Mr. Schuester saw that Cooper had a very sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Will, I'm glad you came. Please sit down", he said, and Mr. Schuester slowly slouched into a chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"First, I want to offer my sincerest condolences on your recent loss. I know what it's like not to be able to say goodbye to someone you loved."

"Thank you, sir."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm… okay. Not great. Just okay."

"You must understand then that if you're not fully up to specs, as they say, then I have to temporarily relieve you of duty."

"Wait, what?"

"You've had a rough year, Will. I want you to take some time off. Consider it a form of paid leave. Your job will still be waiting for you when you get back."

"But, sir, I can't do that. I'm taking my Glee kids to Regionals in two weeks."

"I understand completely, but I feel that you will need some time to fully get back on your feet and your head back in the game. I know that your kids will understand."

"Sir, I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Will, you just lost your father. I'm not convinced that you are fit for duty even if you say you are. I really don't want to demand that you accept it."

"I don't want to argue with you, but I can't leave", said Mr. Schuester, and Cooper sighed heavily and stood up so that they were practically face-to-face.

"Will Schuester, if you won't accept a temporary leave to recuperate, I will fire you. I am asking you to do this because I have your best interests at heart. Your best interests, as well as those of Emma, your Glee kids, and anyone else you care about."

Mr. Schuester fell silent, knowing that he would not win the argument. He knew that Cooper was right, but felt that one thing was still missing.

"If I leave, then the Glee club will need a damn good substitute."

"I know what you're thinking, Will, but Miss Holliday is indisposed. No one knows where she is or what she's doing. Your Glee alumni are either out at college or in the military doing this country proud."

"So, what am I going to do then? The Glee club needs a chaperone."

"I would ask Ms. Pillsbury to accompany them, but I am going to convince her to go with you and help you recover. And besides, I have already called in a favor."

"Please tell me that you didn't bring Mr. Ryerson back."

"No, and for a good reason."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mr. Ryerson, you have been found guilty of possession and distribution of drugs to minors", said the judge._

"_Please, I didn't know they were kids! Puck told me he was thirty!" Mr. Ryerson shouted as the court officers escorted him out._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well, then who did you call in?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"He called me in", came a voice from behind, and Mr. Schuester turned to see, much to his surprise, his best friend from high school and the Glee club, Zane Tresk. From what Mr. Schuester saw, Zane was still powerfully built, devilishly handsome, and the all-around nicest guy Mr. Schuester had ever known. He still had a square jawline with shallow dimples, shockingly blond hair, clean teeth, and emerald-green eyes. Almost immediately, Mr. Schuester and Zane were hugging it out, not having seen each other since graduation.

"Will, it's seriously great to see you. It's been a long time", said Zane, smiling widely, shocking Mr. Schuester with his pure, white teeth that easily rivaled those from David Martinez.

"Zane, I can't tell you how much I've missed you. How are the wife and kids?"

"They're great. Peggy's pregnant with our third child, and my acting skills keep my income flowing. By the way, heard about you and Terri, man. That's too bad. She was a great gal. Well, in school, anyway."

"Yeah, thanks. But I'm with Emma now, set to be married soon, so I'm climbing back up."

"That's great. Congratulations, man. And I'm sorry about your dad. He was an awesome guy."

"Thanks. Did you come to the funeral?"

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't want to distract you from what was most important."

"Okay, gentlemen, save the reunion for a later time", Mr. Cooper interrupted, "Right now, we have to discuss my recommendation that Mr. Tresk be allowed to come in and temporarily coach the Glee club in your absence, Will."

"Mr. Cooper has already informed me of the terms of your temporary leave, Will. I agree that you need to take some time off. Not only is it in your best interest, but also that of your kids."

"I still can't see them going to Regionals without me."

"Hey, come on, Will. You and I were in the Glee club together, and we both turned out just fine. We have similar mindsets and ways of doing things, so the kids won't feel that they're following anything really alien."

"Can I trust you to help them go all the way?"

"You can trust me to take them even further. You know I've always got your back, right?"

While still very uncertain, Mr. Schuester couldn't help but agree that this was the best thing to do, and he happily shook his best friend's hand to seal the deal.

INTERLUDE

Before class started, Sam had been able to catch up to Becky and Abigail, who were trying to stay away from him, well aware of what he wanted.

"Guys, come on, can I please talk to you for a second?"

"No, Sam Evans, you may not. We're going to be late for class", said Becky.

"Look, Tina was drunk as a skunk when she said all of those things."

"Which told me that that was what she felt deep inside about me being there. It didn't make me feel welcome anymore", said Abigail.

"Tina has issues that she's dealing with right now, which have nothing to do with you", said Sam, and both girls turned to face him.

"We have nothing against the Glee club, Sam. We just want to feel welcome in a place where we thought we belonged", said Becky.

"And you do belong. You guys are gifted, something that we didn't see before. Please, just come back. It will be well worth it. I promise that we'll get Tina straightened out."

Becky and Abigail gave each other a quick glance then looked back at Sam.

"If we win Regionals, we'll definitely stay for good", said Abigail.

"We'll win Regionals, with your help", said Sam, and the two girls smiled half-heartedly and walked away, and Sam pumped his fist in the air in triumph. As he turned around, however, Xavier Slusheed him using two cups, and Sam was left dripping and sputtering.

INTERLUDE

At her home, Tina was lying in bed, sleeping like a rock with an ice pack on her head. Her parents had suspected food poisoning or the Asian Bird Flu, but Tina had taken extra care not to reveal her pregnancy. Her mother, Michelle, was handling her care, though she had a suspicious look in her eyes as she viewed Tina's baby bump. Tina woke up to see her mother peering over her abdomen, causing her to pull the sheets up to her chest.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Tina, I'm not doing anything. Just go back to sleep", said Michelle, and she left the room, now certain that Tina was hiding her pregnancy from her. While shocked, she was not surprised by this. Her own sister had attempted the same thing prior to her graduation, confiding only in her. The only question that remained was how to tell her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Later in the day, everyone was glad to see Becky and Abigail return, welcoming them back with open arms. Mr. Schuester then came in, followed by Zane.

"Hey, guys, I know we've had issues these past few weeks. Gina, Dina, Xavier, and Tina are out, but we have just enough members to qualify for Regionals."

"Not to draw attention away from the big stuff, but what's with Fabio here?" asked Amanda, motioning seductively at Zane.

"This is my best friend from back in the day, Zane Tresk. He and I were in the Glee club together."

"And why is he here?" asked Brittany.

"Principal Cooper has put me on temporary leave due to recent events, which means that I won't be able to take you guys to Regionals. Zane has been put in charge until I return."

"But that's crap. We can't go without you", said Artie.

"Besides, does this guy still even practice music?" asked Matt.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that he would answer that for me. Zane, the floor is yours", said Mr. Schuester, and Zane stepped forward to address the kids.

"Thanks, Will. Yes, I am still very well-rehearsed in music from then and now. Will and I have similar ways of doing things, so I will try my best to get you guys through Regionals and beyond in ways that you are familiar and comfortable with", said Zane, though most of the girls in the room seemed quite taken with him that they looked like they weren't listening.

"So, what kind of music do you dig?" asked Sam.

"All kinds, really. Stuff from way back when to what you kids listen to nowadays."

"Mr. Schue, this guy seems really nice, but he's not you", said Amanda.

"He's fully qualified, and I trust him. Now, in my absence, I expect you guys to cooperate with him, listen to him, and above all, learn from him. He's great at what he does."

"But what about you? Are you going to be okay?" asked Emily.

"I will be fine. And I know that you will be, too. I will be back in time to take you guys to Nationals. I love you guys, and I believe in you. So, goodbye for now. Zane, thank you for your help."

"I'll take care of them, Will. I promise", said Zane, and they hugged it out, and Mr. Schuester left the room.

"I'm still not convinced that you're as good as Mr. Schue is, dude", said Sam.

"Well, I'm ready to prove it to ya", said Zane, and the jazz band helped him perform a cleaner version of "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore, earning him swoons from the girls and supportive cheers from the guys, except for Alexander, who was not looking impressed. Having noticed this, Zane then addressed them warmly with a dazzling white smile, "So, Elvis, huh?"

INTERLUDE

After rehearsals finished up, Alexander went to the cafeteria to meet his friend Ray, a student at the school who was blind. Having known Ray since middle school, Alexander knew that he was named after Ray Charles, the famous blind piano player, for being musically and vocally gifted, and, to a lesser extent, African American. Ray was sitting alone at a table, attempting to sniff out the food he was given. Alexander could see Ray's white cane folded up on the table, and was not surprised when Ray addressed him.

"You can try to sneak up on me all you like, Alex. I know it's you a mile away", said Ray, and Alexander smiled and sat across from him.

"So, how are you today?"

"Still blind. You?"

"Bored as all hell."

"Bored? In Glee club? That's a laugh."

"Are you still interested in joining?"

"I'd like to, but I don't know if they'd take me."

"There is always room for one more."

"I wanted to ask, what's on my plate? These lunch ladies, I don't really trust them."

"You've got broccoli with Ranch sauce, chicken nuggets, a Slim Jim, and a melted cheese sandwich. I think you're good."

"Okay, because I thought the broccoli smelled weird", said Ray, and he began to eat.

"I think you would do wonders for the club, your blindness notwithstanding."

"Yeah, but see, the problem is that I would have to become used to the dancing routines."

"You mean the choreography?"

"Yeah, exactly, and with you guys not too far away from your Regionals competition, I think that it would get in the way."

"Well, as pointed out not too long ago by Coach Sue Sylvester, not every member has to participate in every song. You can still be a member, but you don't necessarily have to dance until maybe after we win and move on to Nationals."

"Could that really happen?"

"I will help you every way I know how. It's up to you."

"Well, then I say I'm there!" Ray exclaimed, and he and Alexander shook hands firmly.

INTERLUDE

Meanwhile, Sam had gotten a text from Tina, telling him to meet her outside the school. Although worried, Sam met her on the front steps.

"Tina, you're supposed to be resting."

"I think my mom knows that I'm pregnant."

"What? How do you know?"

"Before I started going here, she told me that her sister had attempted to cover up her pregnancy. Last night, I accidentally used the same lie that she used. She knows, and she's going to tell my dad, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Your mom only has a hunch. She doesn't really know anything for sure."

"Sam, I want you to come over to my house tonight. My mom never keeps anything from my dad, and I need you there for support."

"I think you're overreacting. You're going to be fine."

"Just come by tonight, okay? Please?"

"All right, fine, I'll be there, but I'm telling you that nothing's going to happen."

"I hope you're right", said Tina, and she left to go home, leaving Sam to wonder if she was right.

INTERLUDE

On the other side of the school, Brittany was waiting for Santana to come by and take her home. In a way, she was glad that Rory wasn't coming with her but was instead going out on a date with Sugar, because not only would she be alone with Santana, but she would also have ample time to study hard for her upcoming exam in Algebra. She remained unfazed even as Zane came out to the lot to go home, and he quickly caught sight of her.

"Hey, uh, Brittany, right?"

"Yeah, hi, Mr. Tresk", said Brittany, blushing hard.

"Please, call me Zane. Mr. Schuester has informed me that you're a little behind on your academics. If you want, I can do some after-school tutoring on any subject."

"I don't know if I can afford tutoring."

"That's okay, I'll tutor you for free."

"You will?"

"Absolutely. Just let me know what you need help in, and I'll do my best."

"That's great, thanks."

"Absolutely, no problem. I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye", said Brittany, and Zane left the school, and Santana quickly pulled up to the curb and let Brittany in.

"Who is he and what did he want?" asked Santana.

"He's the new substitute teacher. He's offered to tutor me for free."

"Somehow, I don't find myself trusting him."

"He's Mr. Schue's best friend. If he trusts him, then I do, too."

Santana gave Brittany one last questioning look before continuing driving, still very unsure about Zane's offer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sam had invited Quinn back to town so that Tina could have extra support, which Quinn found herself very uncomfortable with.

"Sam, I understand what you're doing for Tina, but honestly this is not going to work out. I was raised by Christian parents, which was bad enough, but Asians are well-known for not taking this kind of news well."

"Is that society's point of view or yours?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not, but Tina needs all the help she can get. I'm the father of her baby, which gives me some entitlement."

"I'm telling you that her parents, or at least her father, will disown her when they know. I'm amazed that she's gone drunk this whole time and hasn't told them by accident."

"Are we going to focus on Tina's faults all night or we going to be there for her?" asked Sam, and Quinn shut up as they approached Tina's front door and rang the doorbell, and they were surprised to see Tina answering, appearing very sober. However, she was shaking harshly, as if she were trying to mask some kind of pain.

"Guys, I'm so glad you came. Please, come in. Hi, Quinn, nice to see you", said Tina, very quickly, and she ushered them in hurriedly.

"Tina, are you feeling okay?" asked Quinn.

"Never better, my friend. Shall I take your coats? We have a wonderful feast set up."

"Uh, thanks", said Sam, still very confused, and Tina quickly took their coats and hung them, then led them to the kitchen, where her mother was waiting. The dining table was beautifully lit by the two crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and they could see two plates and sets of utensils waiting for them. Tina's mother was already seated, smiling warmly at them.

"Hello again, Sam. And you must be Quinn. I'm Michelle, Tina's mom."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you", said Quinn, as she sat down.

"Where's your dad?" asked Sam.

"He's still at work, but he said he'll be home any second", said Tina.

"Look, Tina, I really think that now is not the time to do this", said Sam.

"Do what?" asked Michelle.

"Nothing, mom. Sam's just fooling around", said Tina, shooting Sam a glare.

"Okay, look, I was able to pool together enough money to pay for your hospital bills, but I don't know how long I can keep it up", Sam whispered, slipping Tina a check, which was made harder due to Tina's constant shaking, which Sam found odd.

"Okay, thank you", said Tina, and she slipped the check into her pant pocket, and all four of them heard the garage door opening.

"Sounds like your father's home", said Michelle, and they watched as Tina's father, Ian, entered the kitchen. Sam and Quinn quickly took in his appearance, noting that he was Caucasian, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a tall and muscular build. He was also clean-shaven, smartly dressed, and very strict-looking. Just by looking at him, Quinn was reminded of her own father.

"Hello, everyone. How are you this fine, fine evening?"

"Well, somebody's had a good day", said Michelle, who had gone over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We've racked up some good and beneficial wins in court today, honey. It has indeed been a good day. And here's my darling daughter. Hi, sweetie", said Ian, hugging Tina tightly, "You look like you're feeling better."

"Absolutely, dad", said Tina, trying and failing to hide her shaking, "These are my friends, Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray."

"It's nice to meet you both. Tina's told me so much about you."

"Well, I certainly hope not everything", said Quinn, trying to give a good impression.

"And everything here looks absolutely wonderful. I tell you, my dear Michelle has to be one of the finest culinary artists in the state. Not only does she make wonderful food, but she gives them her own unique blends to make them even better."

"You see what he's like?" Tina whispered to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in to my apparently unique dishes", said Michelle.

"Always so modest", said Ian, and they all sat down to eat.

"Tina, why are you shaking so much? Are you okay?" Quinn whispered.

"Just for tonight, I'm going cold turkey on the drinking. Just go with it, okay?" Tina whispered back.

"So, Tina, being in the Glee club with these two must have been quite a trip. Tell me, how do you guys like being in it? I've always been curious about the effectiveness of art and music", said Ian.

"Well, I've already graduated, but being a part of the Glee club has pretty much saved my life. I honestly don't think I would be at Yale if I hadn't joined."

"Yeah, and I've been afforded so many opportunities in my life because I've helped the club to victory. But it was a team effort, and Tina has been an integral part of that team."

"With that in mind, I'd like to propose a toast to my daughter, for having achieved an early acceptance into Juilliard, but also putting it off so that she can finish high school with a diploma under her belt. To Tina, everyone", said Ian, and he raised his glass of champagne in Tina's honor, and everyone else did the same.

"You never said anything about Juilliard", said Sam.

"No one needed to know. After we finished our Junior year, I got the acceptance letter."

"But, Tina, it's a good thing to be given an early college education even before you start high school. It shows that big time colleges and universities recognize your strengths and capabilities", said Quinn.

"But they're also further impressed by students who have at least received their high school diplomas. You also get more jobs that way", said Tina.

"And what do you think they're going to say or do when they discover that you got pregnant before you graduated?" Sam demanded, a little too loudly, and Tina's parents turned to look at them.

"What did you just say?" asked Ian.

"Uh, nothing, I didn't say anything", said Sam, hastily returning to his food.

"Tina, are you…?" asked Ian, and Tina broke into tears.

"Ian, honey, don't be mad", said Michelle.

"How can I not be? I don't understand."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! I got drunk because Mike and I broke up, and I slept with Sam without protection."

"Tina, this is not how we raised you."

"You know what? Maybe we should come back another time", said Quinn, but Ian stopped her.

"I assume the whole school knows, right? Michelle, did you know?"

"Yes, she does! Her sister did the same thing in high school, and she disappeared from society after grandma and grandpa disowned her. Please, don't do the same to me, dad! I was stupid and impulsive, and I'm sorry!"

"I had high hopes for you, Tina. I thought that being in the Glee club, following your passions, in addition to the continued support you got from me and your mom, would have set you down the right path. Apparently, I thought wrong."

"Mr. Cohen-Chang, I got pregnant before I graduated, too. My father disowned me, but my mother was there for me. I don't know what happened to my dad, but I was still sure that I never wanted to lose him in the first place for a stupid mistake that I made. I may have gone to Yale, but I made mistakes of my own along the way. Tina doesn't have to make that choice, and she needs you. She needs you to be there for her", said Quinn.

"With all due respect, Quinn, this has nothing to do with you."

"That's true, but Tina is my friend, and she is your daughter, for better or for worse. Tell me honestly, as a lawyer and a father, do you think that the ethical thing to do is leaving your daughter alone to clean up a mess that she can't clean by herself?"

Ian looked at Tina with a disappointed look in his eyes, and Michelle was looking at him and back at Tina. She knew that Ian would leave Tina to fight this battle alone in a heartbeat, but she also knew him to have a good heart.

"I've seen a lot of parents in court going through this kind of turmoil. Kids are left alone because they made stupid mistakes like this. All they have to remind themselves that they have parents are the child support checks they receive in the mail. And I know a lot of those parents regret doing such a thing because they felt that it was their fault. Tina, you are my one and only child, and it kills me to think that this one error in judgment will cost you me."

"Mr. Cohen-Chang, as it is partially my fault, I will accept full responsibility for this", said Sam.

"Son, I understand that your intentions are pure, but I am going to make the decision here as to what happens", said Ian, and Sam immediately sat down, "Tina, I want you to leave, and never come back."

"Ian…" Michelle whispered, but he silenced her.

"Please just pack up. I don't want to see you again", said Ian, and he stood up and left, taking Michelle with him to discuss the matter further. Tina hung her head in shame and cried heavily, and Sam could not bring himself to give her a comforting hug. Quinn was not looking at either of them, but was instead poking at her food, surprised that her argument had not made an impact.

INTERLUDE

The next day in the choir room, Matt was crouched in front of the entrance to the room, wiping a block of butter across the floor, which Brittany took notice of.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"Just a little something Puck taught me before I transferred."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Well, Alexander said that he got a blind kid to join us, and I've heard stories about how the blind's sense of smell is heightened, so I'm testing it out."

"You're really going to stoop to Puck's level?"

"I'll clean it up afterwards", said Matt, and Brittany went back to her seat. Emily then entered the room, instantly slipping on the butter and falling onto her back.

"You okay, there?" Rory called to her.

"Yeah, though I don't know what I did to deserve it", said Emily, picking herself up and walking to a seat, and Alexander and Ray came in a few seconds later, but Ray stopped just short of the entrance.

"Something smells funny", said Ray, and he took a large step forward, over the line of butter that Matt had spread, "Next time, save it for the potatoes or lobster meals you eat."

"Nice try, Matt", said Alexander, as he also stepped over the line, and Matt, disappointed but impressed at the same time, went to sit down. Zane then entered the room, briefly slipping on the butter, but he caught hold of the piano and addressed the Glee club.

"Okay, guys, we've got some preparing to do. First off, I want to allow a new friend of ours to introduce himself, as he has wanted to come and join us for a while now", said Zane, and he allowed Ray to take to center stage.

"Hey, guys, my name's Ray Devlin, I'm a Sophomore here, and I'm interested in joining the Glee club."

"Can you even sing? Or dance?" asked Amanda.

"I can't dance yet, but I've played the piano for fifteen years, and I can sing like nobody's business, or so my family says."

"Well, can you show us?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, absolutely", said Ray, and he used his cane to find the piano and sat down, comfortably getting into position.

"This guy had better be good", Artie whispered to Alexander, and everyone watched in amazement as Ray performed Ray Charles' "Ain't That Love" with the jazz band's help. Zane was the first to step up and say something.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Ray Devlin!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After the Glee club finished up, Alexander was stopped just outside by Coach Beiste.

"Can I help you?"

"Principal Cooper asked me to invite you to a karaoke night tonight."

"Why not ask me in person?"

"I don't know, but he wants to see you there. He says that he needs to talk to you in private", said Coach Beiste, and she handed him a bar pass, "You're under eighteen, so you'll need that."

"Thank you. I'll see if I can make it."

"Great, he and I will see you there", said Coach Beiste, and she left him standing confused as to why Cooper would invite him.

INTERLUDE

With her parents out of the house for the night, Brittany had invited Zane over to help her study for her upcoming test. While she was not entirely comfortable having someone new around, she felt that she could trust him. Zane showed a few minutes after 7:00 PM, ready to help her.

"Hi, Zane, thanks for coming by."

"No problemo, kid. This is a nice place, I have to say."

"Thanks. I had a hand in the design."

"That explains the drawings on the wall. So, you're up for Algebra, huh? I can help with that."

"Great. I already know my basic addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication, but fractions are currently my weak spot."

"One step ahead of you. I've brought some books with me to help out", said Zane, and he brought out two big books on Intermediate Algebra, one a student solutions manual, and the other an activity book, "Okay, so fractions: the big thing you have to remember is that they will always consist of a numerator and a denominator. The numerator is the top number, while the denominator is one the bottom. You with me so far?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, so let's say you have a simple fraction like one over two, also known as one-half. Whenever you add a fraction that has a similar denominator, that denominator will stay the same. For example, one-half plus one half will give you two over two. Since they are the same, two divided by two will give you one."

"But why is it like that?"

"It's simple multiplication to division. Two times one is two, so two divided by one is two, or two divided by two is one."

"So if the denominator is like four on both fractions, it stays four while the numerator determines if you divide it?"

"Exactly. See, you're not as stupid as people make you out to be. Okay, so another great thing about denominators is that while they are different, you can find the lowest common denominator. For example, if one denominator is, say, five, and the other is four, then the LCD would be twenty. In order to do this, you need to multiply one-fifth by four, both top and bottom, and one-fourth by five, both top and bottom, as twenty is the lowest common multiple of four and five. This will turn the denominators of both fractions to twenty, while the numerators become four and five. Add them together, and you get nine-twentieths. Since this cannot be simplified further, that's your answer."

"I think I've got it."

"Good, now I've put together a sheet of exercises for you to work on, all involving fractions. While you work on it, just let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks, Mr. Tresk. You really are a big help", said Brittany, and Zane set the page down in front of her, gave her a reassuring massage on her shoulder, and as she worked on each problem, Zane started to get too up close and touchy.

INTERLUDE

At a local bar, Alexander had entered to see a multitude of patrons, all of whom were either drunk, partying, or just hanging out with friends. He quickly caught sight of Coach Beiste and Principal Cooper, and they invited him over to their table.

"I have to say, this is kind of creepy", said Alexander.

"Relax, kid. Lawrence was just wondering if you'd jump at the opportunity to go up and perform", said Coach Beiste, motioning to a performance stage not too far away.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, it's a common tradition here that any patron can perform at least once to show that they're good sports. Even I wasn't afraid to go up there and sing something, even though I can't really sing", said Cooper.

"Do they expect me to go up right now?"

"No, you can go at your own discretion. These folks are just here looking for a fun time is all", said Coach Beiste.

"Hey, new guy! You want to sing something?" called the bartender, and Alexander rolled his eyes and went up to the stage, proceeding to perform "Desperado" by the Eagles, earning him a standing ovation from the patrons. He went back down to Beiste and Cooper, who were looking very impressed with his performance.

"You really are a natural, kid. I'm going to go and use the ladies' room. I'll be right back", said Coach Beiste, and she left them together, with Alexander feeling very uncomfortable.

"Okay, Principal Cooper. What is this about? Why did you invite me here?"

"I'm your father", said Cooper, and Alexander froze solid. Cooper had said this so out of the blue and he did not know how to react.

"What?" was all he could say.

"I'm your real, biological father. You're my son."

Alexander was still in complete and utter shock, looking at Cooper with disbelieving eyes.

"I can tell that this is so sudden for you, but there is a reason that I'm telling you this and that I'm telling you this now. Would you like to hear the reason?"

"If you would allow this bit of news to sink in, that would be great", said Alexander, whose glare was becoming more and more prominent.

"You remember when you were in the hospital during your coma, right? Did you ever wonder who that blood transfusion came from?"

"I was fine knowing that it came from an anonymous donor."

"Well, I donated some of my blood to help you recover and live a longer life."

"And I assume that you told the hospital staff to not mention who you really were to me."

"That I did. And now that we're here, I'm sure that you have a million questions for me."

"Actually, I only have one: why did you and… my mother leave me there just after I was born?"

"I didn't want to, but your mother considered you an accident. We were still young and impulsive people, you must understand that."

"Actually, no I don't."

"When the doctors came back to tell us of your overall health after you were born, they told us that you were dying."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that even during your time as a zygote, your brain cells were slowly but surely degenerating. The doctors found an extremely rare genetic disorder going on inside you that was sort of a horrible lovechild of Alzheimer's and Huntingon's Disease, and that it was a mutated version of it. The only other recorded patient to have had this problem was my great-great-grandfather, but he died before they could make full sense of it."

"So you're saying that I'm losing my mind as I age, and that I may die young?"

"That's the main reason why your mother left you. I didn't want to go, but she didn't want to bear the responsibility of a child whose brain was rotting. Eventually I divorced her, but I kept tabs on you, pulled enough strings to make sure that you were placed with a wealthy and caring family."

Alexander slumped back into his chair, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"So, why didn't you just approach me before?"

"I would have, but the terms and conditions of your adoption kept me away. I didn't want you to grow up knowing that you had failures for parents. I don't know what happened to your mother. Apparently, she just dropped off the map."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"When the doctors came to talk to us, they predicted that at about this point in your life, your disorder will begin to take effect, and that you would start experiencing blackouts, memory loss, and there will be a chance that some dissociative identity disorder will emerge. I felt it necessary to tell you now because there is a chance that it won't happen at all, and that this is the age where you should know your true heritage. I totally understand if you want to hit me right now, but…"

His speech was interrupted when Alexander punched him in his left eye, causing him to reel backwards and collapse to the ground. Several people came up to take Alexander out, but Cooper stopped them.

"Wait! It's all right! What he did was justified", Cooper shouted, and they let Alexander go.

"I'm not sorry that I did that", said Alexander.

"Actually, I'm glad that you did. It tells me that you have integrity and principles. If you have the guts to clock an adult, then you've definitely grown up. You are my son, and I'm proud to call you that."

"Don't be proud of anything! I don't care how often you will claim otherwise, you are not my father. I refuse to relate myself to anyone who abandons the care of their child just because of some terminal illness!" Alexander shouted over the music, and he stormed out, and Cooper listened as the sound of Alexander's motorcycle faded away, and he felt Coach Beiste help him up from behind.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I told him what he needed to hear. Now he has to deal with it whatever way he knows how."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Brittany arrived at school the next day, trying hard to avoid everyone in her way and any physical contact. Last night had been the worst night of her life, almost making her not want to be at school or even be alive. Even as she sat down to take her Algebra exam, her mind was on other things. She left class knowing that she did well, but could not shake the memory of the events of the previous night. Never before had she felt so badly. She sat by herself in the cafeteria, not wanting to talk to anyone. Unfortunately, Amanda sat down across from her.

"Hey, girlfriend! What's up?" Amanda happily greeted her, but Brittany could only stare at the table, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Please leave me alone", Brittany whispered.

"What happened? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Please go", Brittany whispered, more forcefully this time, but Amanda took notice of several bruises on Brittany's neck, arms, and chest.

"You're not okay. You're covered in bruises. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened. I just want to be alone", said Brittany, and she quickly left the area, but Amanda still feared the worst.

INTERLUDE

"I think someone raped Brittany", Amanda informed the other Glee clubbers.

"What? How do you know?" asked Sam.

"I don't know for sure, but she was covered in bruises when I saw her. She refused to talk to me or anyone else. She wouldn't even make eye contact or let anyone touch her. Those are classic signs of sexual abuse."

"Well, even if that were the case, what proof do you have?" asked Ray.

"I don't have any, but I'm going to find some. And I expect all of you to help me."

"Britt's a strong girl. She would be able to fend for herself", said Artie.

"She's also your ex-girlfriend. Don't you want to know if she's been abused?" asked Joe.

"Well, of course I do, but…"

"I'm in. Brittany's our friend, and we need to help her", said Emily.

"I really think we're overreacting", said Sugar, but everyone saw Brittany come in cautiously, taking a look around even with her head down.

"Brittany, what happened?" Rory demanded.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can see your bruises from here."

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" Brittany shouted, and she slouched carefully into a seat, wincing as she did so. At that moment, Zane came in with a big smile on his face. Brittany refused to look up at him, which Emily took notice of.

"Okay, everybody, today we're going to be doing a little warm-up for Regionals. Now, I noticed that a lot of you are not familiar with rap and hip-hop music, which has become a musical genre in and of itself."

"Are you suggesting that we try out rap numbers to prepare for singing Elvis songs at Regionals?" asked Hannah.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Big Will has already gotten you guys used to classic and hard rock, disco, soul, some country, a little opera, the pop culture music you kids know and love. You've paid tribute to Michael Jackson, Madonna, Britney Spears, Whitney Houston, Journey, and even the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I would like to take this opportunity to get you guys acquainted with rap and hip-hop."

"Aren't most rap and hip-hop songs targeted towards those who want to hear sexual innuendos and life as a gangsta?" asked Artie.

"Yes, most of them are, but the rap and hip-hop genre is full of artists who create songs that express their inner liberties and make them feel better about themselves, consisting of lyrics that can't be uttered in pretty much any other musical genre because they're deemed a little too controversial for the public's taste. But in here, we have all the freedom we need to be as controversial as we want."

"Not to question your experience with fame or anything, but Mr. Schue kept us in the boundaries of songs that were clean and discussable", said Rory.

"Yeah, plus he was never really good at rapping, himself", said Matt.

"Which is why I have decided to let you sing the songs of your personal choice while also keeping it clean and presentable to a viewing audience. With rap and hip-hop, not only can you express suppressed emotions creatively, but you can boost your self-esteem by convincing yourselves that those haters out there ain't got nothing on your dreams. Now, I've already started you guys off with "Thrift Shop", so would anyone like to give it a whirl?"

"You can count me out. I cannot harmonize with rap or hip-hop", said Alexander.

"Neither can I, unfortunately", said Emily.

"Well, if you don't mind, I've got something I've been working on since my injury", said Artie, and he broke into "Right Round" by Flo Rida and Ke$ha, with help from the rest of the Glee club, excluding Emily, Brittany, and Alexander.

INTERLUDE

As the Glee club finished up, Matt and Artie left to go home, but Joe caught up with them.

"Hey, guys, I'm not so sure I understand how this rap and hip-hop stuff works. I'm of Christian faith, so I'm not as in tune with this stuff as you guys are."

"Look, don't sweat it. We can help out with that", said Matt.

"Help out how?"

"I've got some friends who run with this club where they host rap battles. Artie and I were going to check it out. Maybe you should come with."

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous", said Joe.

"It's not, trust me. My friends always make sure that things run smoothly and that no one gets hurt. Come on, it'll be fun. You could learn a thing or two from the experts", said Matt, and Joe looked at Artie, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"I have to be eighteen to go in a place like that, right?"

"Rules state that if you're accompanied by someone at or over the age of eighteen, you can go in", said Artie.

"And will I have to participate in one of these rap battles?"

"No, not necessarily. Come on, it'll be fun", Matt said again, and Joe smiled and nodded, and the three of them were on their way to Lima Heights Adjacent.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Alexander and Emily had caught up with Amanda after Glee rehearsals, having listened to what she had to say about Brittany.

"I believe you", Alexander called to her, and she turned to face them.

"About what?"

"About Brittany. I agree that something suspicious has come up about her, and I think that Mr. Tresk is the cause of it", said Emily.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. She didn't even look at him when he came in and started talking."

"He was alone with her last night, tutoring her for her math exam. Something must have happened", said Alexander.

"Yeah, but Ray said it right: we have no solid proof."

"Everyone in the club has someone they are most comfortable with to open up to. Who is Brittany most comfortable sharing personal information with?" asked Alexander.

"Well, there's Coach Sylvester, and there's her girlfriend Santana."

"Coach Sylvester is closer, so we should let her know first", said Emily.

"What do you care? I thought you had bigger things on the brain", Amanda said to Alexander.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have my sources confirming that Principal Cooper is your biological father, and by sources, I mean the mayor of Narc City with the bad Jewfro."

"For one thing, we're straying off topic. We need to stay focused on Brittany", said Alexander irritably.

"Okay, yeah, you're right. We'll go to Coach Sylvester first and see what she thinks."

"We'll have to discourage her from telling Brittany's mother, as we won't have any solid proof that Mr. Tresk did something to her unless she says so", said Emily.

"One step at a time, then", said Amanda, and they headed straight for Sue's office, not bothering to knock.

"Coach Sylvester, we need to talk to you. It's a matter of extreme urgency", said Alexander, and Sue motioned for them to sit.

INTERLUDE

At an abandoned refinery in Lima Heights Adjacent, Matt's friends had turned the interior into a makeshift bar and arena, where people from various nationalities were trying to out-sing each other. Matt, Artie, and Joe had entered easily thanks to Matt's relations with the employees, and Joe was instantly intimidated by the crowd, who was jeering loudly as the competitors took their turns.

"So, what exactly do we do here?" asked Joe.

"You take a rap or hip-hop song and put your own spin on it in order to outdo your competitor. The deeper you get under your competitor's skin, the bigger the advantage that you have. We also have to make a good impression on those three judges in order to maintain a position in the winner's circle", said Matt, pointing to three judges in a booth high above the arena.

"What's the prize?" asked Artie.

"Oh, there's no prize. We're just doing this to let off some steam or have fun", said Matt.

"It seems a little extreme", said Joe.

"Yeah, an occasional fight will break out, but they try to keep things civil in here", said Matt, and they approached the stage.

"Yo, Matt, what's up, bruh? Haven't seen you in years!" the MC called down to him, and they hugged it out.

"It's great to back. Joe and Artie, this is my friend and the best MC this state's ever known, Darnell Robertson!" Matt shouted over the music, and they shook hands with the MC, who was a towering, college-age African American dressed in stylish grey and white.

"It's great to meet you both. Y'all going to sing tonight?"

"We were planning on it", said Artie.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Show us what you've got!" shouted Darnell, and he ushered them up to the stage, where Matt found himself facing a Hispanic man in his early thirties, with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Matt Rutherford is back, people, and he's gonna tear the house down", Darnell shouted, working the crowd into a frenzy, "Introducing his opponent, Jorge Rodriguez!"

Jorge spat some chewed up tobacco onto the floor of the stage near Matt's feet and performed Chris Brown's "Gimme That" to tumultuous applause from the spectators. Matt smugly stepped forward and counterattacked with Tag Team's "Whoomp, There It Is" with help from Artie and Joe, easily causing Jorge to back down, saluting them while doing so.

"So, now what?" asked Artie.

"A new person will take his place, and attempt to bring us down", said Matt.

"Do they always accept team face-offs?" asked Joe.

"Not especially, but they respect the strength in numbers rule", said Matt, and they watched as an African American man and a Hispanic woman came up to the stage, both eyeing the boys carefully.

"Damon Fallon and Rhoda Banks!" Darnell shouted, and the pair started off the battle with "Boom, Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas", with Matt, Joe, and Artie answering them with a mash-up of "Come With Me" and "Remember The Name" by Puff Daddy and Fort Minor, respectively. Damon and Rhoda backed down, and Darnell addressed the spectators.

"This is it, people. If my boys here can get past one more opponent, they are tonight's champions to beat!" he shouted, "Facing the boys now is the as-of-yet undefeated Vance Turman! And joining him tonight in his debut performance, Blaine Anderson!"

Matt, Joe, and Artie watched in astonishment as Vance and Blaine came up to the stage, wearing similar black leather outfits. Blaine had an obvious apologetic look in his eyes when he looked at them, and he helped Vance perform PSY's "Gentleman", easily intimidating the boys with their fierce tenacity and vocal strength. Artie and Joe started to back out, but Matt pulled them back to perform "Down" by Jay Sean and Lil Wayne.

"All right, all right, it looks like we have two very evenly matched teams up in here tonight! Now it's time to see what our judges think", said Darnell, and everyone looked up to the booth, where the judges signaled that Vance and Blaine were the winners, causing everyone to go into an uproar. Discouraged, Matt, Joe, and Artie left the stage, deciding not to engage Blaine in a conversation.

"Well, it could have been worse", said Artie.

"Yeah, they could have had us perform songs coated in profanity", said Joe.

"We tried our best and had fun. That's all that counts", said Matt.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Joe.

"We can always stay and watch more battles", said Artie, but they all shook their heads in unison and left the building.

INTERLUDE

"Santana, I've called you back here for a very specific reason", said Sue, looking Santana in the eyes across her desk.

"Okay, and what's that?"

"First off, I realize that you still have most of your emotions bottled up either out of fear or pure anger. And I know that you have an axe to grind with some of the current members of the Glee club."

"Like super wanky", Santana smugly interrupted.

"It's come to my attention that Brittany has indeed bitten off more than she can chew at this point. Now, I know that you care for her and don't want her to get hurt in any way. But it seems that the Glee club's temporary director, Zane, has recently abused her."

"Abused her how? What did he do?"

"Well, while there is no solid proof yet, suspicions have become aroused that he had sexually assaulted her during a tutoring session."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I won't stand for abuse against kids any more than I will stand for people thinking that global warming isn't a myth, but here's the thing: just like with global warming, we have no solid proof of this. All we have are suspicions that appear to be justified. Brittany has not spoken to anyone directly since that night, and Zane has already made certain that she passed her Algebra exam a little too easily, plus she's covered in bruises."

"I knew something was off about that guy, and I should have been there for her."

"Oh, don't blame yourself, sandbags. Nobody could have figured that something like that would happen. Which is why I have a job for you. Alexander, Emily, and Amanda are the ones who caught the foul stench of abuse wafting from Zane's expired crotch. I want you to team up with them and have him admit his abuse. If you have to, do it in song. Do I make myself clear?"

"Coach Sylvester, whatever I have to do to get Brittany out of another problem, I will do it. No one treats my girlfriend like that and gets away with it."

"That's the Santana Lopez I know and admire", said Sue, and Santana stormed out to find Alexander, Emily, and Amanda.

INTERLUDE

Later in the day, Rory had prepared for the week's assignment, and had taken center stage in the auditorium in front of the others.

"So, I've never really understood all this rap and hip-hop stuff, but I've combed through dozens of songs, and I think that this one is probably my favorite."

"That's great, Rory. Why don't you show us what you've got?" said Zane, and the jazz band helped Rory perform "Who Let The Dogs Out" by the Baha Men, earning him heavy applause from the others.

"Very impressive, kid. See, guys, that's what I'm talking about: finding a song from this genre and putting everything you've got into it to show your compassion for it. I'm very impressed", said Zane.

"Yeah, very impressive indeed", said Santana, who was sitting way in the back. No one had noticed her come in, and Brittany immediately rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Zane.

"I'm a Glee alumnus, Santana Lopez. And you must be the gay version of Owen Wilson, minus the charm."

"Actually, no. My name's Zane Tresk. I'm an old friend of Will Schuester."

"Oh, right, yeah, I heard that Mr. Schue had been put on some kind of sabbatical. I've actually been meaning to ask you guys: how do you like this guy so far? Is he fun? Is he knowledgeable, carefree, hard-hitting?"

"I'm kind of under the impression that you don't like me very much", said Zane, frowning slightly.

"Oh, I won't go that far. I only just met you."

"He's not as great as Mr. Schuester is, and I know that for sure", said Amanda.

"Oh, come on, I know I'll never be that good", said Zane.

"Then why do you bother?" asked Santana.

"I'm doing Will a favor."

"Were you doing Brittany a favor while you tutoring her?" asked Santana sharply, and Brittany hugged her tighter. Zane laughed uncomfortably, trying to give a clever response.

"All I know is that with my help, she passed her Algebra exam, putting her one step closer to graduation."

"And what exactly did you do to help her?" asked Alexander.

"Kids, I'm getting kind of concerned with this tone you're using."

"I've kind of been wondering the same thing myself", said Rory, "I was out with Sugar, but I'm living at Brittany's house. When I got back, Brittany wouldn't even talk to me."

"Guys, come on, if you're even going to try to insinuate that I did something to hurt Brittany, you're sadly mistaken. Now let's get back to the assignment, shall we?"

"You're not answering the question, which means you're hiding something", said Emily.

"I'm not hiding anything, I swear on all of my Gods."

"There's only one God to swear on", said Joe.

"We will find proof that you did something", said Santana.

"Yes, it's true! He sexually assaulted me that night! I wasn't strong enough to talk about it, but the cat's out of the bag! My house has hidden security cameras everywhere! There's the proof you need!" Brittany cried, glaring at Zane the entire time. Everyone was staring at her in shock, almost not believing that she had corroborated their suspicions. Zane was looking back at her with a piercing, threatening gaze, almost daring her to continue talking.

"I got that all on tape", said Santana, pulling a recorder out of her pocket.

"Okay, so what now? You guys are going to turn me in? It's just your word against mine."

"First off, we've got a little something prepared", said Amanda.

"I'm not really a big Taylor Swift fan, but I have found just the right song to sing in your honor", said Brittany, and she performed Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble", embarrassing Zane in front of everyone. Brittany then strode forward and slapped Zane across the face, hard, causing him to stumble, and she hurried out, with Santana not too far behind. The others slowly followed suit, leaving Zane all alone to ponder the events.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As Alexander went to his night class, he bumped into Principal Cooper.

"Hey, Alexander, just the guy I was looking…" Cooper began, but Alexander had quickly turned and left, "…for. You can't keep avoiding me. We still have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Alexander called back to him, and he turned a corner. Cooper sighed and went to Coach Beiste's office, determined not to let Alexander go.

"Hey, Lawrence, what's up?"

"Do you remember a student here by the name of Noah Puckerman?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I need you to call him and bring him in. I need his help with something."

"I'll see what I can do", said Coach Beiste, and Cooper nodded and left. Beiste picked up her telephone and called Puck's home in Los Angeles.

"You're go for Puckerman", said Puck.

"Hey, Noah. It's Coach Beiste. Can you come to Lima for a few days? Somebody here needs your help."

INTERLUDE

Santana had gone to Brittany's house to collect the security footage she needed to get Zane arrested, but instead found Brittany distraught.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand. There's no footage, in any of the cameras."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that these cameras had been going on for a while now, but I don't think anybody's bothered to check them. None of them have any footage of Zane attacking me."

Santana sat down in a chair, thinking hard. Brittany had promised to provide incriminating evidence, but now there was none.

"Honestly, Brittany, Zane was right. It's now our word against his."

"What are we going to do?"

"Zane's already admitted his guilt in front of us, but I don't think that's enough to get him convicted. I'll see what strings I can pull. He's not going to get away with this. I promise you", said Santana, and she gave Brittany a brief kiss before helping her clean up the mess.

INTERLUDE

Puck had arrived in Lima early to be filled in by Principal Cooper about what he needed to do, and was following Alexander around to find an ample opportunity to talk to him. Eventually, at lunch, Puck managed to find Alexander shuffling cards on a table, and cautiously approached.

"Hey, new guy. Don't know if you know me, but I'm Noah Puckerman. I went to Mr. Schue's dad's funeral."

"What can I do for you, Noah?"

"You can call me Puck if you like."

"I'm going to call you Noah. What can I do for you?"

"Look, I heard about you finding out who your real dad was. It's a bummer, I know. But you can't let it dictate the rest of your life choices."

"Where did you come to that conclusion? Just because Principal Cooper is a pathetic excuse for a parent doesn't mean that will determine how far I will go."

"It's still daddy issues, which I know a lot about. My dad ran out on me and my family when I was still a kid. He came back years later asking for money. Both our dads are deadbeats, which gives us a connection."

"At least your father stuck around, and stayed close to you until he decided to leave. I wasn't even six hours old, and both my parents decided to abandon me. You and I could not have a weaker connection."

"All I'm saying is don't let this opportunity pass you by. If you don't embrace your real dad, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Principal Cooper is not my father, Noah. In the literal sense, yes, he is. But my real father and my real mother are always waiting for me to come home, always ready to help me with my homework, though I rarely need it. They're always there to take care of me when I'm sick or when I've had a bad day. You're lucky enough to grow into a kid and still have your father around. Don't pretend that you understand what it means to be left alone because of one setback", Alexander vented, and he gathered his cards and left, but Puck was not ready to give up.

"I have a daughter, and I was determined to not turn out like my dad. I want her to grow up and be proud of me, and live by example. Well, not entirely, but you know what I mean."

"Pardon my saying this, but your daughter is what they call a bastard child. You were foolish enough to get your best friend's girlfriend pregnant because you considered yourself a stud. Your daughter is out of your life, possibly for good, because you couldn't do any better than your father. Now look where you are: no college life, barely graduating with your life, and still breaking women's hearts everywhere you go. Now you're giving someone like me advice on how to embrace my past? And you want your daughter to be proud of you?" Alexander growled, and as he walked away, Puck grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but Alexander quickly whipped around and snatched a good chunk of Puck's Mohawk and pulled hard.

"Dude, let go! That's my signature piece!" Puck shouted, and Alexander noticed several students starting to gather to watch.

"Touch me again, and I will rip that Mohawk right out of your head", Alexander snarled, and he pushed Puck to the ground and stormed into the school. The entire ordeal had been witnessed by Principal Cooper, who helped Puck up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Never better. Is he always like that?"

"No, he's not. This is just the beginning of his condition. He'll start to become more and more aggressive. I want to thank you, Puck, for trying."

"He's a badass, like me. I'm going to keep trying", said Puck, and he followed Alexander in, focused on figuring out his class schedule.

INTERLUDE

Neither Alexander nor Brittany had shown up for Glee rehearsals, which worried the others. They became even more concerned when Zane showed up smiling.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?"

"Why are you still here?" asked Hannah.

"Oh, come on, you're not taking that whole thing so seriously are you? Nothing happened. I did not sexually assault Brittany. You can rest your pretty little heads, because there's nothing to be concerned about."

"Brittany says that she has the proof", said Artie.

"Actually, I just got out of a meeting with her, her mother, and Principal Cooper regarding that, and it turns out that her security cameras had been installed a while before she and her family moved in, and that they did not have any footage. So, technically, it's still her word against mine."

"You admitted that you did it", said Matt.

"No, I didn't. I knew they had no reason to accuse me, so I just went along with it. You guys have to trust me."

"You haven't been around us long enough, so we're pretty sure we don't want to trust you if you've already been accused of something", said Sam.

"We do, however, trust Brittany", said Emily.

"Hey, look, if that's the way you want to do things, fine. Soon enough, you'll see it my way and understand that this was all a big waste of time. Now, I promised Will that I'd take you guys to Regionals and beyond, so let's get ready. Where is Brittany, anyway?"

"Odds are that she doesn't want to be anywhere near you", said Sugar.

"Well then, I assume that she must be preparing for future exams. Where is our favorite magician?"

"He's AWOL at the moment. Nobody knows where he is", said Sam.

"He kind of got some intense news earlier. You all know how Rachel's mom turned out to be Shelby Corcoran? Well, Alexander's dad is Principal Cooper", said Amanda.

"You've got to be kidding me", said Joe.

"Not at all, Sirius Black. Our principal's a deadbeat dad. Every town has one or two, it seems."

"Well, without him, we don't have the right amount of star power to prepare for Regionals", said Rory.

"We have plenty to get us through this, which is why I have partnered up with Abigail and Becky earlier to prepare for this week's assignment", said Ray.

"This is for you, coach", said Becky, and they stepped up to perform "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. At the end of the performance, everyone was very impressed by what they had done, especially Zane.

"Guys, I think you're ready for Regionals, no doubt."

"Your opinion doesn't matter until we settle once and for all whether or not you did something to Brittany", said Abigail sternly, and Zane irritably sat back down as the others cheered the three of them on.

INTERLUDE

Puck had lost Alexander in the student-clustered halls, which frustrated him. He had never failed to keep up with anyone, but Alexander was entirely new to him. Puck passed a large number of girls, who swooned and giggled at the sight of him, and he smiled to himself, glad that his charm had not died down. As he passed more students, they began smiling and talking to each other in low voices, and Puck knew that they knew who he was.

As Puck rounded a corner, so did Xavier, who shoved him into the lockers, catching him off guard. Almost entirely by instinct, Puck struck Xavier in the back, sending him to the floor.

"Never mess with Puck Norris!" Puck shouted, and Xavier got up to fight back.

"Real creative, dude. Maybe you can go make cameo appearances in lame-ass action flicks starring Jay Baruchel as the lead!"

"Don't think you're so tough and mighty just because you play hockey. The last guy who was like that ended up with a fake knife in his face."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You're the deadbeat son from the deadbeat dad, aren't you?" Xavier sneered, and Puck tackled him, but his first punch was blocked by Coach Beiste.

"Noah, are you insane? Think about what happened last year!" Beiste shouted, and Puck got off Xavier, who quickly left the area.

"Sorry, Coach. Sometimes, when it becomes too much, it has to come out."

"What are you still doing here? I thought things didn't work out with Alexander."

"They didn't, but I'm not one to give up. He and I have made a connection, so I'm going to keep going after him."

"You don't know half the things this kid is capable of. From what Cooper told me about his illness, he may very well kill you if provoked."

"I can handle it, Coach. Are you forgetting who I am? I'm Noah Puckerman, baby", Puck said smugly, and he left to continue his search for Alexander, while Coach Beiste stood where she was, shaking her head.

INTERLUDE

At the other side of the school, Alexander was leaning over a railing, feeling lightheaded and nauseous. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before, and it had struck him so suddenly that it had overwhelmed him. Soon after this, Alexander began to experience a heightened awareness of everything around him, strengthening his anxiety and causing him to grip the railing very tightly. Finally, after several minutes, the feelings died down, and Alexander managed to relax. This was short-lived, however, when Scott came towards him.

"Is it true?" asked Scott.

"Is what true?"

"Is my dad your dad, too?"

"Does it matter? Because it doesn't to me."

"It makes us half-brothers! Doesn't that sound off any alarms?"

"Not to be rude, but would you please mind your own business right now? I'm not feeling well enough to deal with the likes of bullies."

"You know what? Fine, you do what you have to do. You're never going to be worth my time anyway. You know why? Because you're just as pathetic as he is", Scott seethed, and he left Alexander alone. At the same time, Sam was looking through pamphlets for potential colleges until he got a text from Tina saying that she was sorry and that she was going to make everything right. Despite how simple the message was, Sam couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, the same sense he got when he discovered that he was going to become a father.

Tina herself was standing in front of a mirror in the school bathroom, surveying her baby bump and running her hands over it. As she set the phone down, Tina looked at her reflection, disgusted with what was staring back. Soon enough, all three of them separately performed Skillet's "Hero" to address their respective situations, ending with Tina backing up to the wall and running back to the mirror, her baby bump being at the same height as the sink.

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. REGIONALS STORY IS NEXT. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TINA? TO BRITTANY? TO ALEXANDER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.


End file.
